The Dragon Within Me - Spyro and my Life
by anonURmom
Summary: Spyro was my childhood, my life. Nothing else mattered to me. But then, after I straightforward completed Spyro: Shadow Legacy, I expected its sequel to come out soon. Unfortunately, a new purple warrior emerged. His crocodilian face made me realize that the Spyro games were over; they were dead, that they suck.


Before I even heard of fan site forums, I played my first video game when I was three. It was the first Spyro game, ever.

I was addicted to Spyro, too young to know the real potential of the internet, or any of that stuff. I would beg my mother to buy any Spyro game that ended up being advertised (and I think all Spyro games got advertised, with the exception of the mobile games). I would even beg her to buy the Spyro games that seemed GREAT for me at first, before I grew to be my current age, realizing how crappy those certain games really were (Spyro: Shadow Legacy and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly).

Spyro was my childhood, my life. Nothing else mattered to me.

But then, after I straightforward completed Spyro: Shadow Legacy, I expected its sequel to come out soon. Unfortunately, a new purple warrior emerged. His crocodilian face made me realize that the Spyro games were over; they were dead, that they suck.

I hated The Legend of Spyro with a passion. I hated the series's Spyro with a passion. I didn't want to accept the new games. I didn't want ANY of that.

"No! Please! Don't give me that ugly bastard!" - my mind.

But then Dawn of the Dragon was advertised. A new, female face confused me into thinking that I was looking at the classic Spyro that I knew and loved. She looked mysterious. She looked...beautiful.

But then I didn't see Spyro on the radar for the next few years. I wondered what it was about The. Legend of Spyro that made it so attractive. Therefore, I watched videos of the first game. I was surprised at it. It looked like nothing I've ever seen before in Spyro, considering that it was not the Spyro I knew, not even close. I was mystified, but I adored the game.

But I was desperate to see the ending. I looked at it, and could not believe my eyes. "He DIED?!" my mind thought.

But then I saw, on Wikipedia, that another Spyro reboot was on the way. "_Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_?" my mind asked itself. "What does it have to do with Spyro: Shadow Legacy?"

I had a personal theory that it was a sequel to Dawn of the Dragon. Turns out, I was deeply wrong. I was horribly wrong.

I was disturbed at the new purple face, even more than I was for The Legend of Spyro's Spyro.

But then I looked at a few films about the game. I loved the concept, the graphics, everything.

But then the Funkies were staring at me.

"They just want your money," one said.  
>"Yeah, they want you to piss your parents off so they buy **** toys," another said.<br>"And, what, for a game?" yet another one said.  
>"I have you guys," I said. "What's wrong with getting more toys?"<br>"They're ripping us off, knucklehead!"  
>"Yeah, plus, Spyro's in there with water-themed levels, and he's not even swimming! Isn't that a feature you love?"<p>

I started having doubts for Skylanders, but then the doubt turned to hate. I gave the middle finger to the game, and everyone in there who liked the game.

But then I noticed how evil this hate was making me become. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't accept the new games.

I started heavily using the internet to forget the terror, to forget everything, especially Spyro: Shadow Legacy's unresolved cliffhanger. I also relied on my father's trips. I was trying to get a better life.

The Funkies became lifeless. Spyro became crystallized. They could no longer speak to me, and I can no longer speak to them. I gave them away, so I can live past my past.

I got a PS3 by the end of the year. I loved the game that came with the system: LittleBigPlanet 2. I loved it so much that I played the **** out of the game. Even my sister got on the ball.

I stopped because Spyro was creeping up on me. He was crying. He was hurt.

"I thought you were stuck in a crystal," I said.  
>"I was just hiding," he said.<br>"Hiding? Hiding where?"  
>"The Shadow Realm."<br>"Why would you hide there?"

I couldn't touch him. We both heard monstrous voices. As soon as I found nothing, he was gone. It was a dream.

I couldn't bare myself. I couldn't touch myself. I was scared, confused, angry, with reminders of the portal creatures returning.

Hate returned. The monster I was keeping inside was let free by a mysterious force. Insomnia returned.

But then I came across Cheezburger. I messed around in it, trying to make myself known. I broke the rules of the internet, made everyone mad, to let myself known.

But when I spread my first Spyro & Skylanders meme, people were overjoyed. I became famous for my words.

"Yeah, I have to agree," one said. "Some kids would **** off seeing 'crap-ass' classic Spyro."  
>"I'd beat the **** out of the child who does," another said.<p>

But then I suddenly had a destiny. Spyro was calling me. He was giving me a mission.

"I want you to get me back in," he said.  
>"How?" I said.<br>"I'll tell you. Just find a place to spread my words."

I didn't argue. I searched far and wide for a place to spread my words.

Then I found darkSpyro. I was confused to see that, in addition to being a Spyro forum. It was also a Skylanders forum.

"Da***?"

I didn't want to wait any longer. I asked to join the site.

As soon as I was accepted, I started spreading my ideas while simultaneously keeping my comedy streak alive.

I spread my ideas wherever I can, no matter the response.

But then I started to pay the price. I was blind. I didn't know that I was angering the users, both of Cheezburger and darkSpyro.

"SHUT THE **** UP!" TheEpicGuy said.  
>"You...get out."<p>

My Skylanders hate returned and took a toll on me. For many months, I bashed everyone who had a fond of the series.

The responses built up my guilt, which quickly turned to hate, making my hate stronger.

A universal hate built up inside of me. I hated everything. Not even my favorite games can soothe me.

I started getting suspended more frequently than my cell phone rang.

I still cry to sleep. I feel insecure.

But then Spyro came along again.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.  
>"Spreading the word, like you said," I said.<br>"You're ****ing doing it wrong!"  
>"How am I supposed to do it?"<p>

He told me that I can put my ideas in story form. I did, but the hate was still there. He noticed, and then consulted me once more.

"You're lucky I don't flame your ass," he said.  
>"These mofos won't shut up about Sky -"<br>"I get it, but ****ting about it would just make you look like ****."  
>"What am I supposed to do? I'm hated!"<br>"Stop ****ting about Skylanders, okay? It's a game."  
>"But you know what they did to your na -"<br>"Just shut up for a minute, will ya? I have an idea."

He looked down and played with his Shadowstone for about a minute. He always seems to be curious about his amulet.

Then he spoke. "They're gonna want something Skylanders-related out of the game."  
>"What do they want?"<br>"They don't want to leave their Skylanders, man!"  
>"So we let them take the Skylanders with them?"<br>"Yep."  
>"And bring them into the new game!"<p>

I was amazed at the words. It made me realize that maybe there's something about Skylanders that is truly wonderful.

I am now looking towards the future. I am looking for good things in Skylanders. I am staring the god of the portals in the face, hoping I can kindly confront him.

"Some day, Spyro. It'll happen."


End file.
